Bestfriend
by Valerie.cn
Summary: Helia loves his bestfriend but is it too late for him to tell her?


HELIA:

She was the sweetest girl I had ever met. She had the voice that could make me restless. And when I looked into her eyes, I felt something incredibly special. Sometimes, I would like to tell her what was on my mind but I was afraid our friendship would end.

When I first met her, we were 10. We became close after I sat next to her in Math class in grade 8. Now we are 17 already. I guessed she and I were bestfriends.

"Hey, Helia. I heard that you had a Math contest next weekend." Flora winked.

"Well, it's only a small one in our school. Not a big deal, Flo" I said.

"Don't make a fool out of me, Helia! I know the winner will earn a prize and especially, the chance to attend the Math camp this summer. And I know who would really wants to join it" She giggled.

"I couldn't agree more" I nodded.

"Oh my, I can tell Sara to come and cheer you on."

"Oh no, I...I barely...know her" I stuttered.

Of course I knew Sara, it was just I didn't need anybody else to show up except my Flora.

"Don't be such a mean guy. You know she likes you and she has been very sweet to you. I want my bestfriend to stop hitting the book so hard and start hanging out" said Flora.

"I.." I hesitated.

"Flora, Helia, what's up" Kevin suddenly approached.

"Hi" She nodded.

"Do you have a second, I wanna talk to you" He winked.

"Of course. See ya later, Helia." Flora waved at me.

It was easy to know what he was up to. He was the most outstanding player in our school's football team. Not to mention, a lot of girls were falling for him. Flora had a chemistry class with him and then he was into Flora. I could see he had been trying hard to ask her out but she seemed to be not interested.

I did not know what she thought. She had dated a guy before. Unfortunately, he was cheating on her. I still remembered that day when she was crying hard on my shoulder. That's the moment I realized I loved her. However, I knew it wasn't the right time to tell her. And then Kevin showed up. He kept chasing after her. I had nothing to compete with him. It's easy to understand why Flora would fall for a guy like Kevin.

* * *

LATE NIGHT

Beep..Beep...a call from Flora. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm willing to stay up all night for you" I smiled.

"You don't have to" She giggled.

"Well, I don't want to be curious but you sound happy. Is there anything going on between you and Kevin?" I hesitated.

"Oh, nothing much. He just asked me out..again, you know"

"Still the same old answer?"

"He asked me to come and see him play next weekend game" She whispered.

"Hey, I remember. It'll happen at the same time with the Math contest" I said.

"I know, Helia..." She left a long sigh.

I could imagine she frowned then closed her eyes, put one hand in the forehead.

"You should come to see him play. Math is not as fun as the game. Plus, very boring. The whole school would be at the stadium" I quickly said.

"I didn't say I agree to see him" Flora mouthed.

"Don't worry, Flora. Math contest is a piece of cake. I could make it!" I laughed.

"I see. It's late, goodnight Helia" Flora giggled.

"Nite Flo" I said

It seemed like my Flora had raised her feelings towards Kevin. I had no rights to stop her. 17. My first love broke my heart just because I was too insecure to tell her, and I lost her to someone else. _What can I do? Should I tell her? Is it too late?_

* * *

1 DAY AWAY FROM THE GAME

I hadn't seen her since that night. She had been busy with Kevin to do their assignment and we had no chance to see each other. We still talked at night but the calls hadn't been as long as they used to be. Each night, I felt a lot more upset. I did not have time to think about the contest. I just kept asking myself what Flora truly felt about Kevin.

I felt more uncomfortable to talk to her. But I did not want to disappoint her so I pretended that I didn't care. It was not her fault. It's mine to be not confident enough to say those three important words. I guessed tomorrow she would come to the stadium.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She texted

"Ready as ever. How bout ya?" I replied.

"He asked me to see him after the game"

It seemed like Flora just changed her thought. If she did not want to do something, she would not mention.

"You don't need to go the contest. Just stay at the game" I texted.

"You OK?"

"Of course. I'll call ya if I win. But of course I will, LOL"

"Okay, good luck H"

* * *

I stayed up all night thinking about us. I coudn't sleep so I took out all our old photos. Our memories were so sweet. I remembered how she got excited when she got the first A+ at math. She was scared of the thunder. She would like to sit next to the window and look at the rain. And I liked it most when she cheered other people up. She always made me surprised with her enthuasiasm.

 _Now I'm about to lose my first love. I can not let that happen. It's 30 minute till the contest and the game. I don't need any award. I just want to make Flora happy. I don't want to see her with anybody else. I have to win her back!_

I drove as fast as I could to the stadium. It was so crowded. I had to struggle through the people. I could not see her. I didn't know where she was. The worst thing was I forgot my phone at home, so I couldn't call her. I walked to every rows to search for her.

The game had almost over. Our school was taking the lead thanks to Kevin. The crowd went wild. I heard shouting and cheering everywhere. I still couldn't find my Flora. After the game, I would lose her. I had to tell her how I felt before she saw Kevin. I gotta do it better than regret not doing it. At least, I had a shot to get what she thought about me.

 _Is this fated? Why can't I reach out for you, Flora?_

I saw Kevin coming.

"I thought you were at the contest" He asked.

"No, I have to find Flora" I mouthed.

"Flora?" He seemed to be confused.

"Isn't she here?" I frowned.

"No, she told me she had to be at the Math contest for her heart." said Kevin.

"What do you mean?" I did not understand.

"I'm good at sports and even better than you in romance. I don't know why she falls for somebody like you" He smirked "Go now Helia, I bet she is waiting for you"

I ran fast to the contest, unfortunately, it was over an hour ago. Everybody left. _Where can I find her?_

* * *

FLORA:

He left the contest with no trace. I even tried to call him a hundred times but nobody answer the phone. He never did that. He never made me worried. He always answered me when I needed him. _Helia, where are you?_

I came to his house but no one was at home. I decided to go to the park where I had met him first. I remembered I was running hard that I fell down. He was the one ran to me and helped me up. I was hurt so he tried to make fun helping me forget the pain. This was the place where I told him Josh cheated on me. Helia said nothing, just let me cry next to him. Suddenly I felt very warm and piece. I had never got this feeling towards Josh. I was into him and this feeling grew stronger day by day.

After times, I wanted to tell Helia, I was just afraid I would ruin this friendship. I hardly imagine my life without him. I'd rather stay quiet besides him, be his best friend.

Then things went crazy when I met Kevin. Kevin was a cute guy. He usually surprised me. That day was no different.

"This Friday I have a game. Will you come?" Kevin winked.

"Sorry, Kevin. I'm busy that day" I smiled.

"You like Helia?"

"WHAT?" _uh oh, no...Is he joking?_

"I know you want to go to the Math contest" said Kevin.

"Wow...I..I..." I stuttered.

"I can see the way you look at him. I still like you, but I want my crush to be happy. Eventhough I don't know why you are into that nerd" he smirked.

"Hey, he is not" I mouthed.

"He doesn't know your feelings...he is a nerd" He winked.

"Well, now you know. I feel a lot relief" I sighed.

"That hurts. Don't think you can get rid of me so easy, girl. You have just broke a handsome boy's heart" He laughed. "But I still wanna help you"

"Oh why?" I asked.

"Well, if he doesn't likes you, I'm 100% right that he is obviously an he idiot. Moreover, I'll have a chance to prove you how I am better than him" He shrugged.

That's why I followed his plan. We pretended to be together so much that I did not have time to see Helia. Kevin said I should make him get jealous so he would show his true feelings. Clearly, Kevin's plan had failed because Helia reacted normally. Or he just did not like me so he payed no attention to me and Kevin.

His normal reaction showed me what to do. I should have stayed as a friend. I would never change our friendly relationship. I went to the stadium with Kevin but couldn't help thinking about him. I dialed him to wish him luck but he didn't pick up. Therefore, I changed my mind and went to the contest so I could make him see I was the best friend ever who always supports their buddy.

Now I'm sitting on the swing waiting for...him? I don't know. I need to be alone. Maybe just waiting for the time to pass by. Time will heal my heart's wound. Maybe I should bury this little secret deep down inside of me. So hard. I closed my eyes. Tears are coming streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying, Flora?" A warm hand softly touched my cheek.

I heard a familiar voice. I quickly opened my eyes.

"Helia...Where were you? You make me worried" I whimpered.

"Sorry Flo. I am here with you. I was such a fool. I would never let you go, Flo" He held my face and then gave me a slight kiss on the lips.

I was too shocked to say anything.

"I'm sorry Flo. I have always wanted to tell you this but I don't have the guts to say it. Now I'm saying it" he gently wiped my tears "I love you"

"I love you, too, Helia" I whispered.


End file.
